Aliki (episode)
"Aliki" is a Season Two episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. It revolved around the character, Aliki. Though the character had appeared in media in much of the series, even getting a name drop in "Intruder", he had never made an appearance. Production It was temporarily shelved, in favor of a shorter episode, though it was put back into the listings and its production has been referenced by both Ids5621[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqFgaRjWL3M YouTube: 1000] and iBIONICLE[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcCsFudgmRw&feature=g-u-u YouTube: Promos and Updates]. Production of the episode began on June 24, 2012, and has been it production erratically since. A clip from the episode was shown in a livecast featuring some cast members plus others. It was finally released on the 15th of September 2012. Episode Synopsis The episode begins with a biography of Aliki, monologued by Jevik. He states that Aliki was once an underground pit boxer. He later began his sports career after meeting the Matoran Gabris, who became his manager, but a jaw injury forced him to retire. He then got into the sport of hoverboarding. After earning several trophies and a Copper Mask, he challenged the hoverboarding champion Moa for the Crystal Cup. Despite being the underdog, he was able to beat the champion, claiming the title for himself. However, alcohol eventually earned a niche in his life, and he continuously appeared in court for DUI, and causing his indefinite leave from hoverboarding. A weapons handling and drug possession case landed him time in prison, and after he was released a domestic abuse case placed him in jail a second time. However, he is now determined to return to hoverboarding after four years, but Jevik shows skepticism for whether he is ready or not. Jevik then asks if Onipex is satisfied with his speech, though Oni states otherwise. Aliki is present at a press conference. A journalist named Lenel asks how it feels to be returning to hoverboarding; Aliki replies that he "never left," and that his competition is nothing compared to himself. Another interviewer attempts to state that competitor Gairon is rising to his level, though he simply shrugs him off as nothing, stating that he will be serious competition "...when he stops opening children's hospitals." Yet another Matoran reminds him that none of his sponsors are with him anymore, and that he needs one to compete or he will forfeit the match. Aliki states that he doesn't need any of his former sponsors, as well as stating his confidence that he will find a new one. He then has Gabris end the conference after being asked about his domestic offense lawsuit. Backstage, Aliki begins drinking when Myto makes his presence known. Aliki is surprised to see him, asking him why he is at the conference. Myto replies that he simply wanted to visit his old classmate, as well as reminding him of the horrible press conference. Aliki shrugs the public off as "idiots," but Myto points out that he is still wearing a microphone, causing Aliki to be angered. At his apartment, Onipex is learning to cook something from a TV show he is watching when Jevik and Pyrex enter the apartment, the former asking how he is doing. Onipex demands that they leave, stating that he is busy. However, his ringtone sounds. Myto is the caller, asking if he is busy and can enter. Onipex states that he is not busy; Jevik attempts to state otherwise but is hushed by him. Myto arrives, and when Onipex attempts to greet him he is very surprised to see that he has brought Aliki, whom he is a huge fan of, with him. Onipex grabs his Aliki posters off his walls and asks if he can sign them. Aliki states that he can later, and asks if he has anything to eat. Onipex then goes to his fridge to get him nourishment. When Aliki asks why he is at the apartment, Myto explains that his public reputation is currently horrible, and that spending time with regular people may increase it. Aliki counters by stating that they are "weird," and insults Pyrex, much to his disliking. Pyrex then expresses his dislike of Aliki, as does Jevik. Jevik then confronts Myto, accusing him of attempting to steal Onipex from him again when Aliki punches him away. Onipex then returns and offers him Mexican Prune Puffs, though Aliki is repulsed by these and asks if he has some Power Juice. Onipex replies that he does not but can buy some, though Aliki tells him to forget it and asks Myto if he has a plan. He suggests community service, and though Aliki is reluctant to do so he sees that he has no choice if he does not want Gairon to defeat him. Myto and Onipex first have him help an elderly man cross the street, telling him through a sign that helping the elderly is a good deed. Aliki tells him that it is safe to cross the street, though the man cannot hear him. He tries again with the same results, and, losing his patience, shouts at him to cross. The old man falls over and is then run over by an MVT. They next have him clean up litter. However, he cannot stab through the paper on the ground, and out of rage accidentally stabs another nearby Matoran. Finally, they have him work at a garage. The mechanics have him raise the jack so that they can get to work. Aliki does not know what he is doing, and is skeptical to push a button. He finally does, but the screen on the control panel shows a blue screen of death and explodes. In the meantime, Jevik and Pyrex are sitting at No Man's Land, viewing recent news; Pyrex is reading a newspaper, while Jevik is using a portable device. Onipex, Myto, and Aliki then arrive, the latter falling over due to exhaustion. Myto states his belief that Aliki is not good at doing good deeds, though Jevik pins the blame on him. After a moment of pause, he reminds Aliki that he still needs a sponsor. Myto suggests speaking to Gairon, and when Onipex asks to help he suggests that he speak with Moa; when Aliki questions why, Myto explains that the two may have some ties. Jevik reminds them that they failed, and that it is now up to him and Pyrex to help. Myto begins to tell Aliki that they may have an idea, but Jevik mocking him prompts him to leave. With Onipex and Myto gone, Jevik states that it is "time to work," Aliki states that he doesn't have to listen to them, though Jevik holds him at gunpoint and tells him otherwise, then orders him to move a couch. Aliki asks why, to which Jevik replies that they will film him doing so to give him a better reputation, but then states that he either performs the task or will be shot. Aliki reluctantly agrees. His mumbling in anger can be heard over the transition Meanwhile, Onipex arrives at Moa's house. Inside, Moa states that he must have several questions, and that he has enough stories to satisfy them. Onipex attempts to interrupt the Matoran, but he continues rambling, resulting in Onipex falling asleep during his story. Several hours later, Onipex is awakened by Moa's story, and stops him, stating that he only wanted to ask a single question. In the end, when Onipex states that he is representing Aliki, Moa demands that he leave. Back at No Man's Land, Pyrex asks Jevik if he should get a manicure, as he desires to get one, when Aliki informs them that he has moved the couch. Jevik then assigns him a second task: moving an air conditioner to Pyrex's apartment. Aliki shows his disdain, and when he attempts the task Jevik asks Pyrex if he should get a manicure as well. Aliki's angered mumbles can again be heard over the transition. While this is going on, Myto is at Gairon's house. He is out in a waiting room when Manel, his assistant, arrives and tells him he can enter. Gairon immediately shows his hospitality, offering him various beverages, then a massage, a back rub, and even a foot rub; even though Myto declines these, Gairon has Manel massage his feet anyway. Myto then gets to his reason for his arrival: Aliki. When asked if he is doing fine, Myto informs him that he is not, as well as that he needs a sponsor. Out of his own goodness, Gairon has his servant obtain his contact book containing all his sponsors, explaining that, without a sponsor, the public wouldn't have a race to expect, as well as to actually earn the trophy instead of receiving it because of his opponent's forfeit. He gives him the contact book, as well as giving him and Aliki complementary muffin baskets. Over at Pyrex's apartment, the air conditioner Aliki was instructed to transport has been installed. When Aliki attempts to insult them, Onipex and Myto arrive. Aliki asks him for his opinion of Gairon, asking if he is the "scum" that he states he is. However, Myto states that he is, "awesome," as well as that he willingly gave him his contact book so he could obtain a sponsor. Myto then leaves, stating that he is going to buy a ticket for Gairon's charity gala. Aliki does not care, and has Onipex call everyone in the book; however, Onipex reports hours later that no one would be willing to sponsor him. Aliki blames Onipex for this, as well as that he will sue him if he does not obtain a sponsor. Jevik, though, has a plan, and requires Aliki's wallet. He is once again reluctant, though when Jevik reminds him that he needs a sponsor he concedes. Next morning, Jevik has gotten Aliki a sponsor, though it is with a company called, "Anal Lube." Aliki asks if this is all he could find, though Jevik again reminds him that nobody else was willing to sponsor. Backstage at the Hoverboarding Area, Onipex wishes Aliki luck, and Jevik reluctantly does so after Gabris opens the shutter to enter the arena. It is later revealed that Aliki has won the race. During an interview at the podium, Aliki is asked if anyone contributed to his victory. Onipex is excited that Aliki is going to thank them for their effort, though he simply replies that it was through his effort alone that he won. After this, Onipex admits to Jevik that he currently believes Aliki is a "jerk." Jevik, however, states that he was saying this the entire time, as well as admitting to still having his wallet, which is full of money. Out of happiness, Onipex hugs Jevik, but tells him to stop after a while. The rest of the episode is a blooper; Aliki's mumblings can be heard, as well as a laugh at the very end. Goofs *When Manel rubs Myto's feet, his mask fell off. *In the race screen Oni and Jevik watch at the end, you can see 50% of ids5621's face. *The news reporter can be seen interviewing Aliki and watching the screen at the same time near the end of the video. *Despite being Aliki's manager and long time friend, Gabris is never seen helping Aliki get a sponsor. *Gabris is also in ear-shot when Jevik is shown to have Aliki's wallet,yet has no reaction. Continuity *Jevik asks Onipex if he is feeling better, referring to "Tan"/"The Camera Pt 1" *Jevik and Pyrex are using the camera in Jevik's possession in "The Camera". *This episode takes place after "The Camera Pt 3" and before "The Camera Pt 4". *The episode ends similarly to "Replacement", though this time around its Onipex who hugs Jevik. Characters *Onipex *Jevik *Myto *Aliki *Pyrex *Gairon *Moa *Gabris (minor) *Lenel *Tilex *Various others Voice Actors *Ids5621 *TheGreenCrusader15 *Jampot Animations *Jcomix98 *iBIONICLE *TwoDoorCafeClub Trivia *This is the second episode to have a character on its title card. The first was "Staring Contest". It is also the second to have a character's name as the name of the episode, the first being "Frank". *The episode was originally set to be released before "Tan", though due to the simplicity of the other episode, the release dates were swapped. With this episode set to be released after "Tan". *The intro narration was initially recorded by IBIONICLE. *This is the longest episode to date. *This is the third episode with a 4th wall break, with Jevik narrating the intro. *Jevik shows hatred for Aliki, much like Myto, but in the episode "Rap", he is shown to own an Aliki poster. This may have just been to copy Onipex, however, who was an actual fan. *One of Pyrex's lines are performed by Ids5621. References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two